


A Disagreeable Agreement

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional!Sebastian, F/F, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, homosexual foreplay, homosexual kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To overcome Sebastian's commitment phobia He and Kurt come to an agreement which should mutually benefit them both. That's until Sebastian finds out Kurt has broken the rules and it all blows up in their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disagreeable Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where kurtbastian are in an established relationship and sharing an apartment with Brittana who are still blissfully married. Warnings for a motherly nurturing Santana lol.  
> Mentions of Blaine and past Klaine. A little Blaine unfriendly.  
> Also mentions of Finchel. Finn is still alive mainly cause I'm still in denial.

The diner was quiet. Sebastian Smythe sat at a corner table, sipping his caramel soy latte. He removed his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. His head pounded and he was struggling to concentrate noticing he'd read the same paragraph in his text book three times without taking it in. He closed the book, giving up and stuffing it into his already overfull back pack. He sighed, slumping forward resting his head in his hands fighting back the tears. 

"I'm not gonna cry...I am not gonna cry in public." he thought to himself. "I'm Sebastian fucking Smythe. I'm tougher than this." 

And he was. In every aspect of his life Sebastian was tough, he was the NYU Lacrosse Captain for God's sake. He'd survived his parent's divorce 3 years ago unscathed and his beloved grandfather's death from heart disease just last year. He wasn't about to let Kurt Hummel bring him undone but as the first tear fell and then the second and so on it seemed he had no choice. Sebastian simply sat at his corner table in that quiet diner and sobbed. Then he sobbed some more. 

"Hunter told me I might find you here sweetie." Santana Pierce-Lopez pulled up the chair beside Sebastian, pulling him close. 

Without a word, he clung tightly to her, crying into her shoulder. 

"Shhh Sebby, it's gonna be ok," she cooed soothingly rubbing small circles into his back. 

Sebastian shook his head.  
"I..I just..I just love him so much." He got out between sobs. 

"I know you do sweetie," Santana reassured Sebastian, "and I know he loves you too."

Sebastian shrugged. "It hurts Tana, it just hurts so much."

"I know baby," Santana lifted Sebastian's chin with her thumb to look into his eyes. "You look like hell Seb. When's the last time you slept?"

Sebastian wiped his eyes, sniggering softly through his tears "You're such a bitch."

Santana shrugged smirking "Why don't we go home, you can get freshened up and tell Aunty Tana all about it?"

Sebastian looked hesitant. 

"I have no idea what's going on with you and Kurt but it's ok," Santana reassured him. "It's Monday, you know Kurt has rehearsals all day."

Sebastian nodded, standing. He squeezed Santana gratefully and picked up his back pack. 

"Thank you," he mumbled as she took his hand and they left the diner. 

S<3K

Sebastian was much more composed by the time they got home to the 2 bedroom apartment that he and Santana shared with Kurt and Brittany.

Santana sent Seb off to shower and snuggled up to Brittany on the sofa. 

"Thank you for finding my other favourite unicorn" Britt looked at Santana sadly. "They won't break up will they?"

"Of course not," Santana assured her wife but deep down she wasn't so sure. 

Britt nodded "I need to go to the Library. I have an Algebraic Geometry assignment due. Can you take care of Sebby Warbler for me?"

"Yes you go Britt, I've got this."

Brittany smiled sadly. "I love our dolphins."

"I know you do honey," Santana kissed Brittany softly. "Strangely I do too."

"I love you too Tana" 

"And I love you Britt. Now off to the library."

Britt nodded collecting her things, she kissed her wife and left.  
Santana sank into the sofa sighing hoping she could save Britt's precious dolphins.

K<3S

"Aww has Britt left?" Sebastian asked as he came out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah," Santana confirmed. "She has some brainiac maths assignment to do. She's gone to the library."

He nodded. "I think I might take a nap." He looked towards the bedroom he shared with Kurt and hesitated. 

Santana noticed his reluctance. "C'mon," she offered Sebastian her hand, "You can rest in our room. Britt won't mind."

Sebastian looked appreciative as he collapsed exhausted on Santana and Brittany's bed. It had been a long weekend. 

"Can you stay?" He asked quietly. 

Santana nodded, moving Lord Tubbington to the floor. She climbed into bed beside Sebastian wrapping her arm around his waist as she spooned him. She kissed his shoulder affectionately.

"Get some sleep Sebby then we'll talk."

Seb mumbled an incoherent reply, emotionally and physically exhausted, he quickly dozed off. 

Once Santana was sure he was in a deep sleep she got up and went about her day. She always spent Monday's at home anyway cleaning the apartment and cooking meals for the week. It was just this week she wasn't so sure about how many to cook for.

S<3K

As Santana pottered around, she thought about her life in New York. Her and Brittany had been married for 3 years now and it still felt like their honeymoon. They were crazy in love. They were also broke, which was why they had shared an apartment with Kurt.

Two years ago Sebastian had moved in too. Santana had hated it at first. Sebastian was a neat freak and it was another person to have to share a bathroom with but as the days, weeks and months went by Sebby grew on her. The two had become close friends. Most days, especially today, she liked him better than Kurt. He wasn't the drama queen that Hummel was. Seeing Seb cry like that had really proved to Santana how much he was hurting. What she didn't know yet was why.

No couple she had ever seen, aside from her and Britt, were closer than Kurt and Sebastian. They were hopelessly in love, sickenly affectionate with one another, they finished each other sentences and if the noises coming from their bedroom most nights were any indication they had an incredible sex life. 

That's why Santana had never understood their weird agreement. It seemed so peculiar to her that they chose to spend one night apart once a month to sleep with other men. To her it seemed inevitable that one of them would end up hurt. 

She knew they had rules. Kurt had to go north of their apartment and Sebastian had to go south so their paths never crossed, it had to be safe, neither was to ask the other or talk about what went on when they weren't together, no sleepovers and most importantly no hook ups ever with anyone either of them already knew.

Saturday just gone had been this months night in question. Sebastian hadn't been home since. Santana could only imagine what had gone wrong.

 

S<3K

 

Saturday night 

Sebastian dreaded the last Saturday night of every month. He and Kurt had come up with this stupid agreement two years ago when they had first moved in together and Sebastian was struggling with commitment. Kurt thought it would help their relationship to take a night apart once to month to hook up with other guys. "It'll be kinda like cheating without actually cheating" was how he had explained it to a sceptical Sebastian. At the time Seb couldn't see the harm in getting a little extra tail and had just gone along with it. 

The first month he'd been enthusiastic. He'd dressed up, hit a few clubs and fucked some random twink against the bathroom wall without a second a thought but then he'd come home, empty. It hadn't even been that good. The guy had had an incredible ass but none of Kurt's passion or spark. Seb had taken one look into his beautiful boyfriend's eyes after and hated himself. 

Of course, he'd never talked to Kurt about it, after all that was one of their rules but he'd never done it again.  
Ever since then he'd spent /those/ Saturday nights downtown at Hunter Clarington's apartment. Usually Jeff, Nick and sometimes a few other ex warblers would join them. They'd order in, have a few too many beers and play poker. Sebastian chose not to think about what Kurt did and made them all swear to never tell him.

This Saturday hadn't started out any different to usual. Kurt and Sebastian had dressed, kissed goodbye and gone their separate ways. Sebastian had headed straight to Hunter's. He and the guys had been playing Texas hold 'em for a couple of hours, Sebastian just needed a queen of clubs on the river to complete his royal flush and was placing his bet when his phone rang.

It was Kurt. "Fuck," Sebastian exclaimed. He was immediately concerned. Kurt never called on their night's apart. Something must be wrong. He excused himself from the table and took the call out on Hunter's balcony away from the noise and the familiar voices Kurt might recognise. 

"Hey baby," he answered. "Is everything ok?" But what he heard broke his heart.

Kurt giggling playfully: C'mon Blaine, Geeze just stick it in already. 

What the fuck? Blaine? Kurt was with Blaine? Sebastian wanted to die. He also wanted to end the call but somehow he just couldn't. He stood on Hunter's balcony frozen. Blaine? He shook his head. There had to be thousands of Blaine's in New York City didn't there? Kurt wouldn't be hooking up with Anderson. 

Sebastian heard Kurt groan. He knew he should hang up. Kurt was obviously fine, more than fine. He'd just accidentally called his boyfriend in the heat of passion. Sebastian wasn't ok with this. He tried to be but he wasn't. He hadn't been with anyone but Kurt in two years. Kurt was his dammit. He shouldn't be with anyone else either. Sebastian bit his bottom lip, fighting back tears.

Kurt teasingly: oh yeah baby just like that!...ooh... Harder.

 

Sebastian cringed, then he recognized it. It was unmistakable. Blaine Anderson's voice. 

Blaine laughing: Fuck I love you Kurt. 

Sebastian finally ended the call and it was then that he swore he heard it. To him it sounded like the almighty crash of two high speed trains colliding but it wasn't, instead it was something way more precious, his heart and it was shattered.

Seb returned to the poker game, full of false bravado. He got the queen of clubs he needed to win the hand but somewhere along the way he'd lost his princess, his Kurt. 

He turned to Hunter. "I'm not feeling so great." It wasn't really a lie. He felt sick to stomach after overhearing Kurt and Blaine going at it. "Would you mind if I crashed here tonight?"

"Can't handle your drinks huh? Lightweight!" Jeff joked. 

Sebastian flipped him the bird and Jeff rolled his eyes playfully in reply. 

Hunter looked at a strangely pale Sebastian. "That's fine dude but aren't sleepovers against your stupid rules?"

Sebastian shrugged and grunted and got up from the table. "Night gentleman," he faked a smirk and trotted off to Hunter's guest room. 

"Get yourself a glass of water Bas and don't forget to call Kurt," Hunter yelled after him. 

"Yes mum." Seb called back, not bothering to do either but instead turning off his phone. 

S<3K

Kurt got home about 1am. Brittany and Santana were snuggled together on the sofa. Britt had her nose buried in a maths textbook while Santana watched Supernatural.

"Is Seb home yet?" Kurt asked the girls. 

Santana just shook her head. "I wish Cas and Dean would give into the obvious sexual tension and just fuck already."

Britt looked up "No Tana, you know Crowley is Dean's dolphin. Dean Winchester completes him."

Kurt laughed shaking his head. "You know they are all straight, right? You two are insane. I'm going to take a shower. Tell Seb to come join me when he gets home."

By the time Kurt got out of his shower, the girls had gone to bed. Deciding to wait up for his boyfriend he pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and one of Seb's old dalton tshirts and flopped onto the couch. He flicked through the channels before settling on reruns of Greys Anatomy. He dozed off some where through the second episode. He woke up at 6am with a stiff neck and went to bed concerned that Seb wasn't home yet. 

When he woke up again at 10:30am to no Sebastian he was initially furious then frantic. 

He paced through the apartment ranting. "Ugh!!! My bastard boyfriend knows there's no sleepovers. He better be dead in an alley somewhere or I'm going to kill him."

Brittany looked at him confused. "I don't know why you let your beautiful Sebby Warbler have other dolphins Kurtie."

"Because the asshole needs them to be happy Britt."

"I don't think that's right Kurt, Sebby loves you."

"Then where the fuck is he?" Kurt screamed.

Santana came out of the kitchen furious. "Listen here Lady Hummel, don't you dare yell at my Britt, you have no one but yourself and your stupid agreement to blame for this. Just call Seb, and check he's ok. I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation."

Around 1pm Kurt finally gave in and called Seb. This phone was off.

K<3S

Seb woke up about 9am and had spent Sunday morning moping around Hunter's apartment until Hunter couldn't tolerate it anymore. 

"Okay asshat, enough! Spill! What the fuck is going on with you and your girlfriend?" Hunter demanded.

"Nothing," Sebastian snapped back.

"Bullshit! I'm not buying that. You haven't been yourself since that phone call during the game last night." Hunter's voice soften. "I'm your best friend Sebastian. Tell me what's wrong."

Sebastian chewed at his bottom lip nervously. He was afraid that saying the words out loud would make this whole nightmare a reality.

"Seb?" Hunter pushed. 

Seb sighed. "Kurt broke the rules! Ok!"

"No," Hunter was sure there was a mistake. "He loves you Seb."

"Then why is he hooking up with fucking Blaine Anderson?" Sebastian swallowed hard.

"With Anderson? That can't be right. How do you know?"

Sebastian took a deep breath in through his nose to compose himself and then told Hunter what he overheard on the phone.

Hunter shook his head. "I'm sorry but I always thought that your stupid agreement was fucked up. You love him. It's crazy that you're letting him go out and fuck other dudes while you're here playing poker."

Seb shrugged. "I'm obviously not enough for him. I just want him to be happy."

"Trust me Seb, you're enough for anyone. In fact most of the time you're too much."

Seb smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. "What am I gonna do?"

"You need to start by talking to him."

"No. I can't yet. What if he's been seeing that short ass prick the entire time? I love him Hunt, I'm not ready for us to be over."

"You won't know until you talk to him."

"I can't!" Seb snarled. 

"Okay, Okay," Hunter raised his hands in surrender. "How about I make us some breakfast?"

Seb nodded. "Thanks."

S<3K

"Do you think I should start calling hospitals or police stations?" Kurt asked the girls after lunch. 

"Maybe you should try calling Hunter Warbler first," Brittany suggested, "maybe Hunter has heard from him."

"Ugh, why didn't I think of that?" Kurt facepalmed. 

Kurt picked up his phone and called Hunter. 

After checking with Sebastian, Hunter answered rudely. "What do you want Kurt?"

Kurt was taken back by Hunter's tone. "Sebastian didn't come home last night. At first was I so angry but now I'm just freaking out. He's never stayed out all night before," Kurt babbled. "Have you heard from him? I'm really scared something might have happened to him."

"Are you serious?" Hunter screamed down the phone angrily.

"Yes," Kurt mumbled timidly. 

"Look Kurt, Seb is fine. He's hanging out here. You must have known that your actions would have consequences. When he's ready I'm sure he'll call you until then just fuck off!"

Kurt stared at his phone in shock after Hunter ended the call.

"Does Hunter Warbler know where Sebby is?" Brittany asked concerned. 

"Um yes." Kurt was rattled. He had no idea what Hunter was talking about or why the man he loved wasn't talking to him. He burst into tears. "He's staying at Hunter's. He's fine."

Brittany was confused again. If Sebby Warbler was fine why was Kurtie crying? 

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," she attempted to reassure Kurt.

"I have work to do." he mumbled going to his bedroom and shutting the door.

Brittany and Santana didn't see him for the rest of the night and he'd already left for rehearsals before they'd gotten up this morning.

S<3K

"I don't think Seb came home again last night." Santana told Brittany as she knocked softly on the boys bedroom only to find their bed empty. 

"Doesn't Sebby Warbler love us any more?" Britt asked sadly.

"Of course he does Britt, but something clearly isn't right." Santana called Sebastian's number ready to go all Lima heights on his ass for making her worry but it was still switched off. "That's it I'm calling Hunter."

"Hey," Hunter answered. 

"Hey, look I don't have time to mess around. I'm pissed and worried. What the fuck is going on with Sebby? Put him on Splenda Boy. I want to talk to him."

Hunter chuckled at the nickname. "A pleasure as always Satan but I'm sorry I can't help you. Bas left about an hour ago. He said he was going to that diner, you know that one we all had lunch at on Christmas Eve, that he likes so much."

"I know the one," Santana confirmed. 

"Be gentle," Hunter pleaded "He's a bit of a mess."

"What happened?" Santana enquired. 

"I'll let him tell you," Hunter replied. 

"Ok Thanks," Santana ended the call and headed straight out the door.  
"I'll be back soon Britt. I'm just going to get Sebastian."

"Good luck," Britt called after her.

K<3S

It was late afternoon when Sebastian woke and dragged himself from the girl's bed. Santana greeted him with a soft smile as he entered the kitchen. 

"Sit down," she coaxed him. "I'll make you a sandwich and a coffee."

He thanked her as he sat down.  
"I'm going to move out."

Santana gasped and Brittany who had just arrived home started to cry.  
"No Sebby Warbler, you're my other favourite unicorn, you can't leave."  
Seb smiled softly at Britt hugging her close against his side. 

"I love you too Britt." He kissed her hand before taking a sip of the coffee that Santana laid down in front of him.

Kurt arrived home early from rehearsals and stepped into the kitchen behind them unnoticed.  
"Nice of you to finally come home," he addressed his boyfriend aggressively.

"You can stop your bitching princess. I'm not staying." Sebastian matched Kurt's tone.

Kurt's face dropped. "What the fuck Seb? You're leaving me?"

Too emotional to speak, Seb looked down into his cup of coffee and nodded.

"But why?" Kurt pleaded, obviously in pain. "I give you freedom. I let you fuck other guys even though it breaks my heart every time you leave."

"Is that what you really think of me Kurt? That I'm not happy unless I'm whoring around?" Sebastian screamed furiously. 

Brittany became distressed. Santana took her hand. "I think we'll take a walk," she said to no one in particular. 

Seb took a deep breath and apologised to them as they left returning his attention to Kurt. "Do really just see a whore when you look at me?"

Kurt began to tear up. "No of course not. I love you Seb."

"You love me? Fuck you Kurt!" Seb stormed out of the kitchen. Kurt followed him into the living room. 

"For fucks sake Sebastian Smythe, I knew when I started dating that you were emotionally constipated but this is ridiculous. Fucking talk to me. What's going on?" Kurt was becoming hysterical.

"I hate the Saturdays Kurt, I fucking hate them, I spend all fucking month dreading them." Sebastian shouted at a shocked Kurt. "Do know how many men aside from you I've fucked, Kurt, since we've been together? Do you?"

Kurt stood dumbfounded shaking his head. 

"One Kurt, just one, the very first Saturday and it was ordinary and awful cause he just wasn't you. He wasn't the beautiful man I love," Seb spoke more calmly now.

"Oh Seb" tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks.

"I go to Hunter's every month and play poker," Seb confessed sitting down on the sofa burying his face in his hands. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked softly. 

"Because we had rules about not talking about it," Sebastian explained. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. 

"Don't even," Sebastian snapped.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled. "I still don't understand why you're leaving me. We can stop the Saturday night thing if you want to."

 

"Seriously?" Seb frowned. "Is that really what you think I'm upset about?"

"Yes?" Kurt sounded uncertain.

"You accidentally called me on Saturday night. I heard you Kurt." Sebastian sounded devastated. 

"Oh," Kurt squirmed uncomfortably.

"Look just forget it Kurt," Seb stood up. "I'll come back for my stuff tomorrow."

Kurt reached out grabbing Sebastian's hand. "Baby don't leave me...please."

Sebastian saw red, shouting again. "I heard you and Anderson fucking Kurt. I heard him tell you he loves you."

"You're insane, Sebastian, just fucking crazy,"Kurt yelled back angrily. 

"You broke the rules Kurt. Do you love him too? Have you been seeing him the entire time? Is he good Kurt? Better than me?" Sebastian was so furious he barely knew what he was saying. 

"Shut up, you fucking moron. Just fucking shut up," Kurt screamed. "Blaine and I aren't fucking and he doesn't love me like that. He's dating Sam. They've been together for months now."

Sebastian looked at him stunned. 

"I have no idea what you think you heard you stupid dumbass but I haven't hooked up with Blaine since high school. C'mon Sebby just eww." 

Sebastian desperately wanted to believe him. "I heard you tell him to stick it in Kurt and then you told him you wanted it harder."

Kurt started to laugh. Sebastian remained unamused. "You idiot. I love you Sebastian but you really are dense sometimes."

Sebastian frowned.

"I should tell you Seb that on /those/ Saturday nights, I've been hanging out with Rachel, Finn, Sam and Blaine. I know you aren't that fond of them so it seemed like a good opportunity to see them without you having to tag along. 

Seb shrugged.

"I haven't been fucking anyone else Seb. I go out with my old friends. We go out to dinner, the movies or karaoke. This week we went and played mini golf. What you heard was me probably telling Blaine to hit the ball harder, not fuck me harder.

Sebastian looked at Kurt feeling so overwhelmed. "Mini golf? Really?"

Kurt nodded. 

"That's so nerdy."

Kurt nodded again. 

"So you're telling me for the entire two years while I've been sitting over at Hunter's jealous as fuck of all these random guys that I thought were touching, tasting and fucking you, that there was no one."

Kurt raised a single finger. "Only one, once...not Blaine." He wanted to be clear. "How could you think I'd want Blaine or any other man when I have you? You're amazing Seb. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt," Sebastian scooted closer to his boyfriend on the sofa. "I don't want to do the Saturday night thing anymore."

"I think we should Seb. Just change the rules." 

"What the fuck?" Sebastian frowned.

"Don't misunderstand me Seb. I miss you whenever we aren't together but I did have fun hanging out with my old friends when I wasn't preoccupied thinking about other guys seeing my boyfriend's gorgeous 'O' face."

Sebastian blushed. "We've both been so stupid. You're the only guy I want seeing my 'O' face."

Kurt smiled. "Come here and kiss me my amazingly stupid but incredibly beautiful man."

Sebastian gently pushed Kurt back onto the sofa, laying above him. Looking deep into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes Sebastian's breath caught as he softly brushed Kurt's hair from his forehead. 

Kurt's heart raced as he felt Sebastian's soft mouth slide against his tenderly. He responded cupping Sebastian's face lovingly and moaning softly as he slipped his tongue between his boyfriend's open lips. 

Sebastian buried his hands in Kurt's hair grinding down against him as their tongues wrestled playfully for dominance.

Kurt reached down cupping Sebastian's ass. He rutted against him. 

Sebastian moaned trailing a line of kisses down Kurt's neck, nipping gently, before sucking at Kurt's pulse point proudly marking his territory. 

Kurt arched his neck providing Sebastian with better access and slid his hand into the front of Seb's sweatpants.

"Fuck Seb," Kurt moaned breathlessly. "You're so h..."

"Don't say it," Santana interrupted.  
Kurt removed his hand swiftly and glared up at her while Sebastian groaned in frustration.

"They are so pretty like that. Don't stop the sexy dolphins Tana," Brittany sat down on the floor to watch.

"We're not allowed fuck on the sofa so neither are they Britt, we eat there sometimes."

"We did it on the kitchen counter once," Britt reminded Santana. "We eat there too."

"Ok great," Sebastian whined. "There's my boner officially gone. Thank you ladies."

Santana smirked. "All I want to know is did we interrupt break up sex or make up sex?"

"We are making up," Kurt smiled. "So now if you don't mind I'm going to take my handsome boyfriend to bed."

"Yay!" Brittany clapped her hands and bounced up and down on her bottom on the floor. "Kurtie and Sebby Warbler are still in love."

"Always," Sebastian replied smiling as Kurt lead him off to bed.

K<3S

Four weeks later Kurt and Sebastian left their apartment hand in hand. Sebastian discretely groped Kurt's ass in the elevator as they made their way to the ground floor. 

Standing out on the pavement they looked into each other's eyes. 

"Have fun at Poker babe," Kurt smiled at Seb before kissing him goodbye. 

Sebastian held tight to Kurt's hand pulling him back for a second kiss. 

"Thanks gorgeous," he replied "Tell Barbra and Frankenteen that I said hi." 

"I will," Kurt singsonged.

Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear before reluctantly releasing his hand. "I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home tonight."

Kurt blushed smirking. "Not if Blaine does it first."

Sebastian frowned. "Not funny Kurt!"

"Too soon?" Kurt teased.

"Way too soon," Sebastian retorted. 

"I love you Seb," Kurt chimed.

"I love you too Princess." Sebastian grinned, blew Kurt a final kiss and for the first time in two years headed off to Hunter's relaxed and with a clear conscience. 

It felt so good knowing Kurt was his and he was Kurt's and that they weren't sharing with anyone else anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
